1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drains and drain caps and, more specifically, to drain caps designed to prevent odors from emanating therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Floor drains, such as those in a basement or on a manufacturing facility floor, serve the important purpose of preventing flooding of a floor. These types of drains take in a number of different liquids and often have grates associated with the drain openings which prevent large particles from entering the drain. However, oftentimes small particles can pass through the grates and become trapped in the piping and/or plumbing associated with the drain. These particles and any residual liquid that may adhere to the walls of the associated piping can cause unpleasant and foul odors to emanate from the drain through the grate.
One such device which attempts to overcome this problem is disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0050901. This publication discloses a drain sealing ring comprising a resilient diaphragm. Draining liquids act against the resilient force of the diaphragm to pass through the drain. However, when liquids are not passing through the drain, the diaphragm is biased against the sealing ring to create an airtight seal.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0050901, like many other currently available devices designed to reduce drain odor, the publication discloses devices which involve complex mechanical or fluid dynamic principles. The present invention seeks to overcome this deficiency in the prior art.